Where the heart is
by Kiririe21
Summary: ... Please read. Really appreciated! Random happening. Dunno when this thing gonna end...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry if my language suck. Saori and Haruhi are my made-up characters.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a girl sitting in a formal manner in a master's room of an ancient castle. He clenched his fist in anger and pointed at her.

"Why?" he asked, his hands trembling. "Why is someone like you helping that damn Orochimaru?!"

"Orochimaru-sama took me in when no one wanted me…" she said, standing up. Her wide brown eyes gleamed in sadness. " I want to satisfy Orochimaru with my power."

"I'll make you realize what you had done is wrong!" Naruto said , taking out his kunai and dashed towards her.The girl made seals and four masked ninjas appeared before him. Naruto managed to defeat those mask ninjas with little injuries. He stopped and looked at her."Didn't you wanted to be a strong ninja that help others? How the hell are you going to be strong if you are not serious in fighting?!"

Haruhi eyes suddenly gleamed with realization. Her sad eyes turned fierce. "You are right... I'm sorry!" she said." Don't expect me going easy on you." Their surroundings beginning to change. The castle walls slowly swirled in circles before turning pitch black. They were stepping on emptiness.

* * *

Sakura was pushing herself up. She had tripped and fell. She felt someone pulling her up and turned around.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she exclaimed when she saw him. "Where's Naruto-kun?"

"He went ahead. Let's catch up." Kakashi told her. "We have to stop her before she starts another attack."

"But it's Haruhi-chan…" Sakura told him." I never expect her... to be one of Orochimaru's..."

" We have to reach Naruto." Kakashi said." Her abilities are creating illusions but the effects of the illusions are real."

They sprinted towards the master's room. While running, the walls disappeared. The whole place was pitch balck. Even the floor. Sakura stopped in her tracks. "W-what's happening...?" she asked. Finally, they were stepping on land. They looked at their surroundings. The ground was sandy,bare and stretched endlessly. The sky was blood red with a tinge of orange. They suddenly heard an explosion ahead. THey could see smokes... or maybe sand flying around.

"They must be over there." They continued running.

* * *

Naruto grinned. He never expected Haruhi to be really strong. Naruto could only dodged the needles that was flying everywhere but out of nowhere. Three huge snakes popped out from the ground and chased Naruto.

"Damn it! Stop using your damn genjutsu!" he complained. " Orochimaru is only using you…!"

" I know..." Naruto stopped. A flash back on Haku's fight hit him. _She's just like Haku…_ Naruto thought to himself.

" That's wrong!" Naruto shouted back. " Even if you want to prove your existence… working for that damn bastard…! You'll only hurting yourself!"

"You don't understand…" she choked, a tear escaped her face.. " You don't!"

Naruto lost his balance and fell on his bum. THe snakes that had mercilessly chased him advanced onto him. Naruto had expected him to be eaten or something but a centimetre before the snake touched him, it froze into solid cement. He saw Haruhi on her knees, trembling, her eyes wet with tears. "I can't do it!... I'm sorry..."

At that moment, Sakura and Kakashi has arrived. Kakashi dashed towards the girl and held her against a dying, withering tree not far away.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted at him when he saw her suffocating under Kakashi's . "What are you doing?!"

"You saw what she can do." he told him. "Currently, she is your enemy."

Kakashi pointed a kunai at her neck.

"Remove your illusions." he told her. THe endless stretch of sand surrounded them disappeared. The sky was blue once more. They are in the middle of a wide field. Trees started to appeared.

"Kill me ..." she said, looking down and shutting her eyes."Sorry... you guys are so nice ... I really want to lead a normal life but its too late I guess..." Haruhi smiled at him. The trees kept appearing and the whole area turned into a forest. A kunai suddenly flew towards Kakashi. Kakashi used the kunai he was pointing at Haruhi to block it. A boy moved towards him with unbelievable speed and attacked him with a sword. Kakashi used the kunai and they both clashed.

"When did he… appear?" Sakura asked.

Both Kakashi and the boy flew backwards from each other attacks. While being pushed backwards, the boy grabbed Haruhi with one arm and leaped on top of a tree branch.

"Found you, Haruhi-chan!" the boy grinned.

"Saori nii-sama!." Haruhi said. "Why... are you here?"

"Picking you up, of course." he smiled and then his smile faded. "Haruhi-chan... don't torture yourself. Please don't do anything stupid." Haruhi nodded with guilt. They turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted at them. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

The boy turned around. "Are you those people that kept chasing after Sasuke-kun?" the boy sighed. "He's totally not here. "

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked.

"Country of River."

Haruhi gasped. "Are you sure it's alright to tell them?" she asked him.

"Of course." he shrugged and then sat on the tree branch." You know, even if you defeat us, Sasuke won't go back with you. So why keep trying?" he asked. "You're just wasting your tim-" .

"I don't care!" Naruto interrupted him. "I'll just keep hunting him down till I bring him back."

He was shocked for a second then grinned eerily. "As long as Sasuke desires power, he won't go back."

"Tell Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes gleamed with determination. He punched his fist into the air and grinned." We'll definitely get him back!"

"I'll definitely tell him!" Saori grinned. Haruhi giggled. "Haruhi-chan laughing at you. Hah!"

Naruto blushed. "We'll be expecting you guys." he smiled eerily and they both disappeared.

* * *

A pair of red eyes glowed in the dark. The owner of the eyes glared at the boy entering his room. He was carrying a tray.

"You are late." the glaring red-eyed spoke, his voice cold and hollow.

"Sorry, sorry." the boy said."I told you to be abit more friendly with the rest, Sasuke. I can't bring your stuff for you all the time."

"Hn."Sasuke let out. "Orochimaru sent you to take care of my needs, right? You only need to do that, Saori."

"I know that." Saori sighed, putting the tray he was carrying on a table beside Sasuke.. "What if I'm no longer around? You practically make most of the people around here peed on their pants. He he! They wouldn't want to go near at all with your badass attitude. Eat your food and veggies too."

Sasuke glared at him for his last comment and had a spoonful of his food. " You just have to take care of my needs, that's all."

"People do slip sometimes, you know?" he smiled.He saw Sasuke winced in pain. "Does that curse seal hurting you again? Well, I could only relieve the pain for awhile so eat your food." Saori held his shoulder and his hands was surrounded with green glows.

"I'm done." Sasuke pushed the tray away. Saori carried it. "Thanks." he muttered and turned away. Saori grinned and headed towards the door. He suddenly stopped and smacked his forehead.

"I forgot, I've got a message for you, from...what's his name..uh..ah!Naruto!" he grinned. Upon hearing Naruto's name, Sasuke looked up. Saori chuckled when he realized he got his attention. "He said " We'll definitely get him back!" he laughed, mimicking Naruto's action.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head away. Saori just smiled and left. _To think that Sasuke actually care about them and his hometown..._ he said to himself. _I guess home is where the heart is..., hey?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..

* * *

Saori looked at his reflection in the water. His hair was dark purple and his eyes blood red. Well, one of his visible eye . His long fringe covered his right eye and the other eye was only half visible. He was wearing a black jacket zipped all the way to the top, covering his chin. His right sleeve wrapped his right hand till the wrist while the other side only reached his elbow. Two swords slinged behind him, each resting on each of his shoulder.Black fingerless glove.He wore long black pants. A small pouch hanging on his waist. His ears suddenly pricked.

"Saori, Sasuke-sama is looking for you…" a man approaching stammered.

"Eh? What now? " the boy frowned. Sasuke has been calling him non-stop. He waved the man away and walked off towards the sparring ground. At a time like this, Sasuke was suppose to be training with Orochimaru. He noticed a raven-headed boy standing not far away, leaning against a wall and folding his arms. His red eyes glowing. When he saw Saori approaching, he stood straight.

"Aren't you suppose to be training with Orochimaru-sama?" Saori put his hands on his hip and frowned and then his expression suddenly turned toa worried one." Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, he had something up… so," a nasty grin appeared at the Sasuke's face. " You are going to be my opponent."

"Noooo!" he moaned. "Can't you ask Haruhi-chan to make some bastards for you to kill?"

"It's not challenging enough," Sasuke said, gripping the sword that was at his waist. "Give me all you got. You'll die if you hesitate."

Saori grinned and drew one of his swords. "Go easy on me!" he said. They approached each other at high speed and clashed their swords.

* * *

Naruto was tapping his feet in annoyance. 'Why are we back in Konoha? We should be heading towards Country of River and find Sasuke!' he muttered under his breath.

"Well, I see you are impatient." Kakashi suddenly appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto lashed out at his sensei. "Why are we waiting around here!"

"Well, we need to report what we found out." Kakashi told him. "We also need Hokage-sama approval to chase after Sasuke. After all, the earlier mission we went was completely different. We just happen to meet Orochimaru's subordinate by chance."

Naruto folded his arms and sulked. "So can we go ?"

Kakashi flipped open his book and started to walk away. "Tell Sakura and meet at the gate in an hour."

Naruto grinned , jumped up and sped off . "Alright! I'll tell Sakura-chan right away!"

* * *

Haruhi smiled at the thought of Naruto's what her 'brother' called retarded face as she walked along the corridors . She was carrying dirty clothes of the occupants of the hideout. After all, she is the only girl there who could actually do housework. So it was decided she would do it all. Washing clothes, cooking and other stuff. Her brown, straight hair till the waist swayed right left as she walked. She walked pass the sparring ground and noticed her brother sparring with Sasuke. 'They should be ending soon. ..' she thought. 'I'll better get the clothes wash soon so that I can get nii-sama and Sasuke-sama something to drink!' With that in mind, she ran . But it's hard to run wearing a yukata and carrying dirty, stinky clothes.

* * *

Saori was healing a cut on his left arm. He pouted his lips. "I told you to go easy on me!" Saori whined glaring at Sasuke. "Big Meanie!"

"Baka." Sasuke muttered and looked the other way. "You don't expect your opponents to go easy on you. Anyway, you are a medic nin so you could heal yourself up."

Haruhi came carrying a tray with two glasses of water. Saori smiled when he saw her.

"Nii-sama, Sasuke-sama," she said. "Please have a drink."

Saori grabbed a glass and drank. Seeing Sasuke not intending to drink, he kicked him. Sasuke turned, annoyed, to face him and was surprised to see Saori's eyes narrowed, unsmiling.

"Don't you dare disappoint Haruhi-chan with your bad ass attitude." he glared, his voice surprising low for such a loud person. "Drink it."

Surprised with the sudden change, Sasuke grabbed the other glass and took a sip. Saori's expression turn back to normal. Haruhi sighed.

"Sorry, Sasuke-sama." Haruhi apologized. "Nii-sama is very protective."

Sasuke let out a 'hn' and looked away.

"Ah, Haruhi-chan! Let's go out!" Saori said suddenly, grinning. "Naruto is coming, isn't he?"

Sasuke's ears pricked. He looked at Saori with a questioning face. Saori stood up and shrugged. "I told him we will be around this area" he said.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke asked. "If Orochimaru found out…"

"Then what? It's his order." he shrugged. Saori did not like what the snake bastard was planning but orders are orders. He would not want to disobey. Especially when the snake bastard actually took years planning. Saori shivered and turned to Haruhi." I only told him which country but not the village… so that's why, we are going to invite our guest personally and entertain them." An eerie smile on his face.

"Do you want to come along?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and walked away. "I guess that means no... Let's go Haruhi-chan!"

"Nii-sama, what are you going to do? What do you mean by it's Orochimaru-sama's orders?" a worried expression on her face.

* * *

The group of three consisting of Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura dodged the trees through the forest and headed towards the Country of River.

"Um, you guys..." Sakura started. "If we reach the Country, how do we find Sasuke?"

"Eh..." Naruto said. "I never thought of that...Kakashi-sensei, what do we do?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find information about it then." he said.

Sakura sighed. "We might not be able to find Sasuke-kun before they start to move again..."

They landed on the country's border only to be surprised that someone was waiting for them. Haruhi and the boy they had met earlier was there, waiting for them by a tree. Well, Haruhi was by the tree but the other person was on a tree branch.

"So you actually really came?" he grinned. "I asked Sasuke to come along but he wasn't really interested..."

"Is this some kind of a trap?" Kakashi asked, his eyes bored into the boy's red. "Saori-kun right?"

"Well, kinda." he smiled. He turned around and fled before shouting : "Catch me!"

Haruhi, surprised by his brother's sudden movement, turned and chased him, calling him. Naruto clenched his fist and followed before Kakashi could stop him.

"Naruto, this could be a trap!" he shouted to him but his words did not reach him at all. He turned to Sakura and said, "Let's follow him before he gets into trouble."

Sakura nodded and they chased after him. After a few minutes of chase, Sakura and Kakashi encountered a blur black image speeding towards them. Kakashi swiftly blocked the attack it gave which was aimed at Sakura. Their attacker was... Saori?

"A shadow clone..." Kakashi muttered. "For a clone, it is pretty impressive."

"Why, thank you." it said. "I'll keep both you busy till... oh, whatever. You not gonna get away from me."

"You alone?" Kakashi asked. "You seems confident."

"It's two on two." he grinned. Another clone appeared. "You are the one who is underestimating me."

"Kakashi-sensei, let's finish this fast." Sakura said. Kakashi nodded.

"You are pretty confident that you could beat me easily...?" a nasty smile appeared on his face. "Well, try your best."

The real Saori stopped running. He turned around to face Haruhi and Naruto not far behind her, both gasping for breath. Haruhi was about to say something but her brother motioned her to not speak.

"Hey, you cocky bastard!" Naruto shouted. "Where's Sasuke?"

The boy leaped onto a tree branch and sat, swinging his feet. "Is that all you ever talk about? You are annoying me... But you're pretty stupid to follow me all the way here."he grinned and started to make seals.

"Nii-sama, wha-" Haruhi started to say but her brother had already finished it. A translucent, burning snake-like creatures began to crawl out from the ground and binded Naruto.

"What the hell is this?" he struggled. "Let me go."

"Naruto-kun, please don't move too much!" Haruhi shouted to him, her eyes wide. "That jutsu... it suck your chakra and it... could take away your life force too!"

"What she said." Saori shrugged and jumped down towalk towards Naruto. His facial expression unsmilling."If you want to live and save Sasuke, I suggest you don't move at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter. Please inform me if there any mistakes! T.T Really appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto lay helplessly as Saori approached him.

"Nii-sama!" Haruhi ran towards her brother and grabbed his shoulder. She pulled him back to face him. "I thought you wanted to help them… I thought you wanted to be free from Orochi-"

She was interrupted. "Let me do what I need to do." he pushed her away. Haruhi was persistent. She ran forward and pulled him again. This time, she saw his eyes filled with murderous intend, face stiff. It's not the usual gentle features she always saw on him.

"N-Nii-ssama…?"

"Haruhi, you have been a bad girl." he spitted coldly and with one arm, send her flying with force. Haruhi landed meters away, unconscious. Naruto eyes went wide.

"Why did you… Isn't she your sister…!" Naruto lashed at him. Saori faced him. Naruto noticed his expression totally had change from earlier on. From the grinning cocky bastard, to a murderous one.

"Somewhat." he shrugged. "You are the last Jinchuuriki the Akatsuki are after. You are our bait. For the remaining Akatsuki… With them gone, Orochimaru will -"

"Bastard! I don't care about that! You have just hurt Haruhi-chan!" Naruto interrupted, yelling at him. "Don't you feel anything? What is she to you? Didn't you promise to free her from her pain!"

"Shut up." he growled. "Though me and Haruhi are not blood related, she is like my sister. I care for her. She doesn't fit to be caged and serve him… She deserves better. Free and loved. Don't talk to me as if I don't know anything."

"Then why… did you.." Naruto stammered.

"Simple." he said. "I didn't want her to get involve in what is going to happen. It's better that way."

His eyes narrowed towards him. Naruto gulped. What is going to happen that it cannot be seen by Haruhi-chan?

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura finally managed to defeat those clones.

"He was really good." Sakura said. "We are already worn out by the fight earlier…"

"Yeah." Kakashi replied. "We have to be careful from now on. He may have set something up to stop us."

Kakashi summoned Pakkun. "They probably far ahead somewhere by now." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. They continued their pursuit.

* * *

Saori dragged the struggling Naruto effortlessly with the unconscious Haruhi on his back.

"Have you forgotten my advice? " he said. "If you keep doing that, you'll die. You'll be pretty useless then."

"Then you can't use me anymore!" Naruto glared and kept on struggling. He felt weaker with each movements made .

"Then who will save Sasuke-kun?" Saori asked. Naruto stopped struggling. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why do you keep reminding me that? It is as if you want me to save him…"

"I do." Saori glanced at him.

"But you are Orochimaru's subordinate… you suppose to stop me from getting Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked. They reached a big boulder blocking a cave.

"Not really." he shrugged. "I just take care of Sasuke's needs and help Orochimaru in destroying the Akatsuki… I have nothing against you."

The inside of the cave was spacious . There were weird signs all around the caves. Creepy glowing spots came from some parts of the cave.

"What the hell is this place?" Naruto asked.

"The remaining Akatsuki's grave." he said. They heard footsteps.

"Ah, you finally came Saori. You took your time…" a voice from the shadows said.

"Sorry, Kabuto-san."he apologized. "But even if I dragged him here earlier, it's not like they will come earlier. And he is really noisy."

"What happen to Haruhi?" Kabuto came out of the shadows.

"She was in my way." he spitted. "Anyway, I'll keep the other two busy. Look after Haruhi-chan, okay? Help carry her back to her room if you're done.And do whatever you need to do quick. I don't really have the mood to play with his pals."

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura continued searching for Naruto, with Pakkun in the lead. Pakkun suddenly twitched his nose. He turned and said, "Someone's coming our way". Saori appeared.

"Hey, I've been told to keep you busy but I don't really feel like playing today." he said.

"A clone?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, it's the real thing." Kakashi replied. He faced the boy and asked, "Where's Naruto?"

"Somewhere ahead." an eerie smile on his face. "Don't worry. Once we don't need him anymore, we'll give him back though I can't guarantee you that he'll be alive."

Sakura clenched her fist. "What do you want Naruto for?" she asked.

" Naruto is a bait for those Akatsuki." he shrugged. "They need the monster inside him to continue their plan and he is the last Jinchuuriki right ? So they definitely come right? They will come but since Naruto's the bait, I can't help but think he'll be drag with them to their grave."

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura stammered.

Saori sat down on a tree branch. "Orochimaru-sama has finally finished a jutsu that he has been working on for years. The jutsu summon a soul reaper, taking the souls of those in the circle designated for it. Well, in order to make the Akatsuki within that range, Naruto has to be inside the circle right? And if Naruto is inside the circle..."

"His life will be taken away too." Kakashi finished it off for him. The boy grinned. Sakura hands trembled abit.

"Then we are just going to defeat those Akatsuki."she said."If they are defeated, there is no more need for Naruto, right?"

"You are really desperate, ain't ya?" he smiled. "Akatsuki won't come till three days. Right now, they do not know where Naruto is. The ritual takes three days to prepare so you either have to save Naruto during this three days or if three days are over and Naruto is still with us, you'll have to defeat those Akatsuki. But if you are unable to defeat the Akatsuki and Naruto will be the sacrifice for the ritual. If that is to happen, I have a pretty interesting deal for you. Are you willing to hear?"

Both Kakashi and Sakura ears pricked. They were a little curious."Let's hear it." Kakashi said. Saori nodded and scanned the area. After assuring no one would be listening to their conversation, he started to speak.

"If Naruto to be sacrifice, I can help you save Naruto from getting his life taken away." he told them.

"And what do we have to do?" Kakashi asked.

"I wouldn't say it's a simple task. The cave for the ritual is ahead. Naruto is held there. West of the cave, there is an abandoned temple. If it comes to the situation that I have to save Naruto, in exchange for it, you'll have to lure one of the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, there." he explained. There was a moment of silence.

"That guy is really dangerous."Sakura said. "We are risking our lives. All you need to do is dragged Naruto out of the circle!"

"Baka." he sighed. "It's not that easy, especially if the circle_ is_ the inside of the cave. I'm risking my life here."

"What do you mean?"Sakura asked. "That the cave is the circle? How are you going to save Naruto!"

"Leave that part to me. It's none of your business." he said in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be gathering your pals to save Naruto or something? Time won't wait for ya."

He disappeared. Kakashi turned to Sakura and said, "We should go back to Konoha to report to Hokage." Sakura nodded in agreement.


	4. Plan! buddies gathered!

Sakura and Kakashi returned back only to find Tsunade pissed for adding more problems. But since it was not just any problem she was quite serious about it. She massaged her head with her fingers. It involved Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Bad + Bad Nightmare. So naturally, she had to be serious.

"So we have 3 days to save him before the Akatsuki arrived and Orochimaru start the ritual?" she asked. Both Sakura and Kakashi nodded. " I'll give you permission to get him back but there is only team Shikamaru and kurenai's members currently available. Do your best."

She sighed. That was all she could do anyway. Both, Kakashi and Sakura nodded and left. Outside, Kakashi turned to Sakura.  
"Can you gathered them and explain to them?" he asked.

"Okay..." Sakura said. "but where are you going, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm going to see someone." he said and disappeared. Sakura sighed and started to find Team Shikamaru and Kurenai's members.

Team Shikamaru was easy to locate. Sakura stopped at a restaurant and took a peeked inside. As she had thought, they were there . Shikamaru and Ino were inside watching Chouji shoving food into his mouth. Sakura started to run towards them. Ino waved when she saw her. "What's up?" Ino asked.

"Naruto been kidnapped!" Sakura slammed the table, breathing hard.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms. He leaned back."Troublesome."

"Shikamaru!" Ino scolded. "What's with the attitude?"

"Nyeah!" Chouji said with his mouth full." We Ave ooo hap im!"

"Huh?" Sakura and Ino looked at him.

"Alright, what really happened?" Shikamaru asked.

* * *

Naruto squirmed and groaned in pain. Well, groaned in hunger. His stomach have been making were noises. Saori just watched him in amusement. He started poking the starving Naruto on the side. He squirmed with every poke."What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto screamed.

"Heheh!" he scratched his head. "Sorry, it was just so tempting..."

I'm hungry..." Naruto whined. "Can't you give me something to eat?"

"Nope!" he grinned. "It's not dinner time yet. You'll have to wait. Hmm... I wonder what's for today..."

Naruto looked at him in annoyance. "Hey..." he called. "How's Sasuke?"

"Ehhh?" Saori let out. "You still thinking about him...? Well, I would say he's doing fine."

Naruto saw Saori gazed faraway in the darkness. His eye glinted in the dark. A small smile appeared. He continued." You know, I can't help but feel that he miss his village and you guys... maybe the bonds between you guys are much deeper than he had expected..."

Naruto stared into the darkness. "You think so? But why didn't he come back? If he really does care..." Naruto trailed off.

"Hee..! You looked kinda down than usually." he commented. "I think I know why. I guess maybe he is confuse. To live normally, with ordinary hopes and dreams and to have all that disappeared so suddenly... it must have been really confusing. After losing everything, he thought he have to be the one to avenge his family death and that everyone expects him to... He felt bonds that he have created is holding him back. But I guess he is right. They proved to be an obstacle, when you could not accept them... Eh? What am I babbling about? I've got stuff to do."

He stood up and looked at Naruto. "Be a good boy! I'll be back when it's dinner time! See ya!"

He disappeared and Naruto sighed._ How much longer is dinner?!_ he wondered.

* * *

Kakashi was standing in front of an abandoned mansion at the corner of Konoha village. An old man, with a hump on his back long white hair and beard stood in front of him. Despite being old,you could see a fiery spirit in his eyes.

"Eight years since they disappeared, huh?" Kakashi said out loud. The old man turned around and nodded in recognition.

"Yes... eight years." he agreed. "The clan... they are ninjas who love this village and proud of it. They protect it with everything they had. Pity, none live anymore... That bloodline has no longer existed. A power feared by many."

"Yeah, the clan that was known as the spirit of Konoha, perished in one night..." Kakashi gazed at the mansion. He turned to the old man." Anyway, I have something to ask you."

The old man nodded, signalling him to go ahead with the question. " It's about a jutsu that involved summoning a soul reaper in a designated circle."

The old man's eyes narrowed and nodded in understanding.

* * *

They were all gathered. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino.They were waiting for Kakashi and as usual, he was late. Kakashi suddenly appeared.

"Sorry. I'm late." he apologized.

"Kakashi-sensei" Shikamaru called. "Sakura had told me everything but I would like to know more about this jutsu."

"I figured that." Kakashi said." So I brought an expert here to explain what it is."

The old man appeared behind Kakashi and Ino's eyes went wide. "G-gramps?" she shrieked.

"Alright, Ino's gramps!" Kiba said. "Tell us about it."

"Alright." he said. "It was actually a forbidden jutsu of a clan. Usually, it took seven days to prepare but it seems in this case, the preparation time is shortened. I heard your story. To be on the safe side, you have to rescue your friend before the circle is activated and the soul reaper summoned. If not, it is nearly impossible to rescue him."

"Nearly impossible?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. The chances of saving someone from it is very slim." he said. "Less than 2 percent. If you failed, your life and your friend's life will be taken away. The circle, once activated, cannot be stopped. The soul reaper will take every soul within the circle before disappearing. As you can see, it is impossible to escape and if that is a method to it, I do not know. So far, I have not heard anyone ever escaping it..."

" By the way. you'll know that it had been activated when you see dark clouds hovering around that area... anymore question?" he asked, his eyes darted from left to right.

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Very well, good luck to all of you." he said and disappeared.

"Shikamaru, you've got a plan?" Kiba asked. The huge Akamaru barked.

Shikamaru just sighed. "Ah." he just shrugged. "Anyway, it's too late to do anything right now. We head off first thing tomorrow morning."


	5. Decisions

Thanks TickieMews, for your motivational! -touched- T.T -TEARS OF JOY!- Nya!w

The story continues...:

They were all gathered by the gates, going through the same process before starting the mission. Inventory... check! Everyone is here... check! Has everyone gone to the toilet...?

"Alright, Shikamaru..." Kakashi said. "What's the plan?"

Okay... it's like this..." he said and told them the plan.

"I guess that's all we could do..." Kakashi sighed.

* * *

_One more day_...

The boy casually opened the door that says 'Warning: very groggy guy inside'. He pushed it as quietly as he can and saw the person inside sleeping. He then bluntly said out loud," Damn, he's asleep!" The sleeping body twitched in annoyance. The head turned towards the door and the eyes squinted at the bright light coming in.

"What do you want?!" he turned back. "Shut the damn door. It's too bright."

The boy went in and shut the door behind him. He approached the sleeping guy and poked the guy on the side. He received a murderous glare. Regardless, he still kept on poking. "Sasuke... it's already noon. You overslept."

Sasuke jumped. "What the hell... can't you just tell me instead of those annoying poking...?!"

"You wouldn't listen." he grinned. "You'll have to make do without breakfast! Haruhi-chan went out."

Sasuke slowly got up and stretched, he said, "Saori, I heard something about you and Haruhi yesterday." Saori looked at him questioningly. "I heard from someone you hit her... unconscious. Rumours."

"Do you think it's true?" Saori asked. Sasuke tried to find the answer in his face . He shrugged.

"Did you?"

"Yeah." he shrugged. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously.

"I thought she's like your sister."

"You WANT to kill your brother..." Saori said. "Anyway, Haruhi-chan won't mind... see ya!"

He left.

* * *

From morning till noon. They had been moving without a single break."Um... I saw a few ...um people..." Hinata suddenly said. Shikamaru signalled them to stop.

"The cave should be somewhere ahead..." Shaikamaru said." Hinata, did you see it?"

"Yes" she said. "But there's a lot of people surrounding it... around 600m from the caves. They are all spread..."

"Where the hell did he get all these people from?" Kiba asked.

They all shrugged.

"Alright, from here onwards, the real thing begins so don't let your guard down. You know the plan." Shikamaru said, stretching. "Let's go!"

* * *

Haruhi went on about her chores. She felt as if she had forgotten something_. Why is there so many people out here today? What's happening_? She looked at them patrolling around. She sighed. She was not really good at thinking. Even when she scratched her head till it bleeds, nothing will come to her mind. Unless an idea _just happen_to come to her mind. And her memory _just happen _to remember the scene that unfold yesterday. She nearly dropped the clean, dry clothes. "Naruto-kun..." she breathed out. She started running._I have to find Nii-sama... and Narutuo-kun!_Surprisingly, the first person she saw was Sasuke.

"Sas-suke-sa-" she called him. She was breathing hard from running. Sasuke turned to face her. "Do you know where nii-sama is...?"

"I saw him a while ago but I don't know where he went." he answered. Then he pointed towards the clothes she was carrying." Don't get mine dirty."

Haruhi sighed as Sasuke walked off. Finding what was going on had to wait. For now, she had to finish her work.

* * *

In that kind of situation, they were at an disadvantage. Enemies were everywhere. Their enemies' strenght were unknown. The terrain was unknown either. It was a risk. But it was now or never. They had only a few hours left before it was dark and there was nothing they could do. If they failed... they couldn't rescue Naruto... So no matter what, they had do do it. Knowing the situation, everyone was determined to make the mission a success. But determination alone was not enough as the engaged the countless enemies... as situation goes to worst, there was nothing they could anymore except retreat. But the enemy even gave them a hard time doing so as night fell.

Shikamaru had told them their mission would most probably end unsuccessfully and they have to retreat. Everyone had gathered at an assigned area except Hinata and Shino. As they waited, they felt Hinata's and Shino's chakra signature but also an unknown's. The rest tensed except Kakashi.

"Don't worry." Kakashi reassured them." I know who it is."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura argued. "That chakra, it's-" Kakashi waved her away. Hinata and Shino appeared within their sight. Behind them was another boy. The three newcomer stood facing the rest.

"Till tomorrow's noon." the boy said. "That's all you got."

"Why don't you just get Naruto out for us now?" Sakura asked. "Akatsuki will come anywhere. You probably had let them know already and they are on their way."

The rest except Kakashi did not understand what Sakura had said.

"Wait a minute." Shikamaru said. "Is there something we don't know?"

Kakashi gave the go ahead sign for Sakura to explain. After the explanation, Shikamaru faced the boy. "Why are you offering your help?"

The boy just shrugged. "Anyway, all I want is Uchiha Itachi, if he comes, not get his souls suck away."

"If he comes? What do you mean? Anyway, why?"

" It's not guaranteed that the whole remaining Akatsuki will come" he sighed. He looked at them blankly." It's for Sasuke. I hope after accomplishing what he had wanted, he will no longer had the desire to gain more power and therefore get away from that damn creepy bastard."

"And then... will Sasuke com back to Konoha...?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows." he shrugged. "His choice. Anyway, good luck. I have to get back or Sasuke really gonna be pissed."

He grinned before disappearing. Kakashi looked at the rest." I think we shouldn't give another attack...". Shikamaru brow went up.

* * *

_Few more hours..._

Sasuke and Saori was Sasuke's room. It was completely silent. Sasuke looked at the other boy suspiciously. He was leaning against the wall, staring at the ground. He was the one who usually make loud noises that annoyed him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Saori break away from his daze and looked at Sasuke blankly.

"Sorry?" he mumbled. Sasuke just looked away." Sasuke... " he started. Sasuke looked at him."if you had avenge your clan... accomplishing your duty... would you go back to your village...?"

"Why would I?" Sasuke replied. "What's there?"

"Are you sure?" Saori asked. Sasuke stared at the wall in front of him. He was not really sure... Saori grinned and said. "I would... if I was brave enough anyway. Sasuke... listen carefully."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Saori took away the empty tray under his nose and walked towards the door. "Noon, west, Itachi. Either there or not". Saori left. Sasuke's hands twitched. Has the battle that he has been working so hard for comes...?

* * *


	6. the final hour

**Author's Note: Thx for the review Deora! I'll try my best!**

**A very short Chapter about the final hour.**

* * *

Sakura lay back and stared into the indigo sky. Not a single star twinkled. The moon was hiding behind the misty clouds. It was such a depressing night. She felt someone holding her hand. She turned to see Hinata giving her an assuring smile. She smiled back. A shadow covered her. S he looked up to see Ino with hands on her hips. She was smiling.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" she said. They lay close together.

_Naruto and Sasuke... will we be together again?_

* * *

_One more hour..._

Sasuke stood on top of a flat hill. It was surprisingly dry. The west area was a rocky area with not a single living creature. The blowing wind was cooling under the afternoon heat. His flew back gently with the wind blowing at him as he gazed faraway. His hand twitched and his eyes filled with hatred at the thought of his brother. The meeting he had always anticipated... had it come? He did not realise that he had been clenching his hands and let it go. _Another hour and all will be clear._

* * *

Everyone was tensed. The team were separate around the area of the cave. The had been hiding on top of trees, on the alert. There was no way they could break the defences surrounded the cave. The deal was their only chance. They waited patiently as seconds went by. _It was the final hour before everything begin._

* * *

Naruto lay helplessly, staring at the endless darkness. He could not see anything around him except for the weird glows. He could not move because of the binding technique that make him weak. He was quite surprise that it could last for days. He heard footsteps and the binding technique disappeared. Saori appeared within his sight, holding a big bowl. He kneeled next to Naruto with a knee on the ground. He gave the bowl at the blond stretching his arms.

"Ramen." he grinned." It will be chaotic later on so you better eat now. No time to be hungry later. Haruhi-chan made it especially for you."

Naruto accepted it and ate like there is no tomorrow. Well, maybe there won't. Saori made some seals and the fiery snakes that had binded Naruto earlier appeared. It hissed but stayed still. Saori stood and waved goodbye. _The final hour... a new beginning._

* * *

Haruhi pulled a black glove onto her hands. She moved her fingers, satisfied that it fitted nicely. She tied her hair. She was wearing a knee-lenght pants and a loose shirt. She went through on her mind what her brother had told her. She strolled outside and looked up into the sky. She covered her eyes from the glaring sun. The sky was blue and white clouds drift.

_No dark clouds so far..._

_

* * *

_A minute past the last hour, two men dressed with dark coat with red clouds on it were spotted. One them is Itachi Uchiha.


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru pressed his finger together as he estimated the time the cloak men would reach his range. As the right moment approaches, his shadow slithered and froze a particular cloaked man's movement. None other than the infamous Uchiha Itachi. The other one, blue and scaly, stopped momentarily but then continued. Shikamaru's mind worked fast to create possible scenarios. Whatever it is, his friends were prepared and right now, hiding in the shadows, only reacting if anything unexpected would happen. Shikamaru avoided any contact with any part of his captives. If he were to be caught up in his Sharingan, it would been bad. Another thing had been bothering him. The man had not resisted his jutsu, not a single strenght used.' Troublesome' he muttered, slowly and cautiously stood up. As he move, he dragged the Akatsuki along with him.

* * *

Haruhi's eyes caught someone in black with bright red prints. Actually, she heard him too. He was making such a big entrance, making a lot of noise, slaying those patrolling men out of the way. He walked past her without looking at her. Haruhi saw scales on his body and she marvelled at how huge the blade he was carrying. The scaly guy entered the cave and moments after he went in, she went towards the cave. She stopped a centimetres before the entrance and stared into the endless darkness of the cave. Chin up, she watched dark clouds gathering. She still had no idea what was happening. She gulped as she gazed back into the darkness, her eyes looking for something. Her eyes went wide as she dropped down to her knees. Her head crashed to her knees as grabbed her her head with trembling hands. _What's is this pain...? _her mind screamed. She felt an unpleasant chakra seeping out of the cave. She shut her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek. The unknown pain was unbearable.

* * *

Shikamaru let go of his jutsu once he reached the rocky terrain. The rest of the team surrounded the area.

"What's the meaning of this, bringing me here?" the Itachi asked. " What do you want?"

"You are part of a deal." Shikamaru answered.

"That's explain it all." a voice said. They turned to see who it was. A raven haired boy standing on top of the cliff, clutching the sword on his waist. "All of you get out of the way. He's mine."

Itachi gazed at the boy who in turn glared at him. Their eyes met. The moment their eyes met, the battle as begun. The invisible battle of the two brothers. In another dimension. The battle of the Sharingan.

* * *

Haruhi felt a gentle pat at the back oh her head. She looked up, her vision blurred by her tears. She felt the pain easing.

"Haruhi-chan... don't be afraid." he told her in a gentle voice. "Everyone's working hard. We must work hard too. Don't be afraid, I won't let anyone hurt you..."

She felt a hand on her cheeks. It was surprisingly warm. The hand wiped the cold tears away. She blinked away tears from her eyes and met face to face with her brother. "You know what to do right?" he said smiling. He pat her head once more before disappearing into the darkness of the cave. The pain disappeared. Haruhi pushed herself up, her fingers digging into her palm. Her eyes gleamed with determination.

* * *

"Fish head guy!" Naruto shouted when he saw the scaly cloaked man appeared. The enemy frowned at that comment. Fish head guy grabbed his blade and smashed it on the ground. The cave shook. Naruto fell on his bum. As soon as the tremor stopped, he stood up , only to fell again from another shaking. But this time, it was not the Kisame's doing. The faint glowing spots that was in the cave suddenly glowed brightly. Some weird lettering appeared all over the caves wall.

" What the hell is happening here?!" the cloaked man asked, pulling out his blade from the ground. He suddenly jumped back. A blood red claw as big as the computer (sorry, it was all I could think of...) appeared from underneath, gripping on Kisame's blade. He swung his blade away, slashing the huge claw. It shattered like glass. Red sparks flew around and then gathered. It formed back into the claw. This time, it reached out to the cloaked man. He howled in pain as the claw pierced through his abdomen. Naruto watched in horror as the Akatsuki turned pale and life disappeared from his body. He stared at the claw. Wait, they usually come in pairs right? Another one clawed out of the ground, underneath Naruto. He jumped back, avoiding it. He searched for the other one, only to realised it was not with the dead Akatsuki. His blue eyes met the claw as he turned around. It touched him. He froze, unable to move. Pain shot through his body. It felt as if it was dragging his soul out of his body. He tried to fight it but there was nothing he could do. He could not even move his finger. He felt another claw touched him and another jolt of pain ran through his body. He felt something unpleasant seeping out of the hole the pair of claw had created. Naruto saw a crack appearing on the ground. As the crack grew wider, the unpleasant feeling became stronger. The body that the claws belonged to pop out of the ground and looked at him with evil eyes. Naruto stared at the creature's face. The red three-horn monster faced him, showing his fangs.


	8. Chapter 8

The battle between two brothers tensed everyone around them. Sakura gazed at Sasuke endearingly. After days and months of searching, she was finally able to see him again. Her heart wrench, thinking about him. She broke from her gaze went she saw Sasuke blinked. The brothers were breathing heavily. Sasuke started to draw his sword while Itachi's fingers twitched. In a blink of an eye, they clashed. Clouds of sands surrounded the battle. Sakura coughed away the sand. Her eyes searched in the dust that surrounded them for Sasuke. She heard someone calling for her, shouting something. When she finally understood what it was, it was too late. She felt force pressing at her chest at the right as dust parted in front of her. She saw her attacker, the red-eye Akatsuki as she felt bones inside her broke to pieces. "SAKURA!" she heard a voice so familiar yet not. Her mind replayed the voice over and over again. It eased her pain and calmed her terrified heart. The voice was Sasuke's.

The sudden meeting with her gave him a funny feeling inside him. Being apart for two years made him realised how much his team meant to him. But he felt it was already too late for him to turn back. After all he had done, he could never face them. He thought that if he stay away, he would forget about them. But the longer he stay, the more he yearn for their companion. Naruto's idiotic nonsense and Sakura's green eyes gazing at him affectionately. The sudden encounter threw him completely off guard. He grew protective of his old teammates as he saw Sakura attacked by his brother. As he called out her name, he realised something else. Her name caused his face to burn red slightly.

* * *

Naruto's eyes began to droop as he felt the claws reached into his body. When he close he eyes, he fell into the dark ruin, where the kyuubi was. He opened his eyes to see the fox raving mad. Red chakra seeped out of it_. Get it off me!! Get it off_!! Naruto stepped back, eyes wide as the claws appeared out of nowhere. He saw the claws reaching for the fox. But it suddenly stopped. Light purple sparks glittered around. He regained his consciousness and faced the monster again. This time, the monster was frowning and on it's forehead, a blade pierced through it. The blade glowed light purple. But where did the blade come come from? He looked up and saw the blade piercing through his own forehead! The blond started to panic and the monster released its grip on him. He fell on his bum. He watched as the red three-horn creature retreated back onto the hole where it came from, the tip of the blade pointing at it. It gave one last hiss before disappearing. Naruto let out a sighed of relief.

"Geez, that was much easier than I expected!" a voice behind him. He turned to see Saori holding the blade. He rubbed his forehead protector to see if his forehead was still there. "Damn you!" Naruto shouted at him. " You don't have to poke my forehead! "

He just shrugged. And then his eyes went wide. "The circle has not disappear... " he muttered. " Oh, shit!"

Naruto gave him a questioning face. Before he could ask anything, the ground began to tremble, this time much stronger. He fell on his bum, again. From the ground, appeared more bloody red three-horn creature! Naruto's jaws dropped. The cave was beginning to fall apart as bits of rocks and sand fell. Naruto felt someone pulling his collar. He turned to face the serious Saori. "Listen carefully." he said. "Haruhi's waiting outside. Go with her to your pals and beat the crap out of the snake bastard and Itachi. You got that?" Naruto wanted to argue but he pushed him away as rocks fell and separated them. He shouted after him. The reply he heard was, " WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, IDIOT?!"

Naruto clenched his fist and ran towards the light. Meanwhile, Saori was facing with the creatures, a grin on his face. He drew his other sword waited for them to attack.

* * *

Haruhi watched in horror as the cave began to fall apart. She hands began to tremble as she waited. She let go of her breath that she did not know was holding when she heard footsteps coming from inside the cave. As her eyes adjusted into the dark, she saw a figure running. Haruhi watched as a certain blond leaped out into the sun. She turned around to face him. His blue eyes burning, he asked, "Haruhi-chan! Where's the rest ?". Haruhi took a moment to take in what he said. She suddenly started to move, pulling his sleeve.

"This way" she said, running towards the west, letting go of his sleeve. Naruto nodded. From afar, they could see dusts flying around.

* * *

Sakura landed with a thud, half-conscious. She tried to move but pain shot through her body with every movement. She could not feel the right side of her body. She felt someone holding her head, calling out her name gently. She tried to see who it was but her vision was blurry. Sasuke kept calling her name, caressing her head. "Sasuke..?" she finally said. Sasuke replied with a yes, telling her he was right there beside her. "Are you coming back...? With me and Naruto...?". Sasuke was speechless. He did not know what to say. Ino suddenly appeared beside them.

"Let me check on her." she said, kneeling next to her. "I might be able to do something."

Sasuke stood and nodded." Get her away first." he said, walking away. Right in front of him, a few metre was his brother, itching for another clash.


	9. Chapter 9

Haruhi suddenly stopped on the clearing ahead of him, he watched her turned her head behind, her brown eyes searching for him. When her eyes met his, she caught a hint of annoyance in his blue eyes. A strong firm arm suddenly grabbed her from behind, cold steel touched her neck. It caught her by surprise but she did not try to move. She pulled her chin up, as slowly as possible, to face her captor. That movement surprised him as he tightened his grip. Her brown eyes gazed at his face hiding under the black hood. A black shade covering his eyes. "Do not move." he warned. She nodded slightly and continued to stare at him, making him feel uncomfortable. "Stop looking at me." he said. Haruhi broke her gaze at him and apologized. At that moment, Naruto reached, landing with a loud thud.

"Shino!" the newcomer grinned at his friend. When he caught sight of Haruhi, he pointed at her childishly and began screaming, telling her she went off too fast and all. Haruhi gave him an apology. She was about to bow apologetically when she remembered the kunai on the neck. It took some time for the slow blond to notice the kunai resting on Haruhi's neck.

"Shino? What are you doing?" he asked. Shino loosened his grip on her, questioning Naruto whether she could be trusted. "Of course!" was his reply as Shino removed his hands off her. Shino started to walk off, silently beckoning them to follow.

* * *

His blood-shot red eyes burned with hatred as he clashed with his brother. With every clash, they released destructive forces, destroying everything that surrounded them. As they tried to push each other off, Itachi told his little brother how impressed he was with his abilities. Sasuke replied with smirk on his face. "This will be that I'll avenge everyone." he growled at his brother face a few centimetres in front of him. Itachi gave a hollow chuckle as he they both moved back at each other attacks. As they prepared for another attack, the ground beneath them shook. In between them, the ground exploded and three huge snakes slithered out, baring their fangs at them._Orochimaru _was the first thing that came to their mind. Sasuke twitched in annoyance. _Can't he mind his own business?!  
_

"Everyone!" he shouted and waved ecstatically as he saw his friends and his sensei nearby, Shino and Haruhi behind him. His smile suddenly faded when he saw Sakura lying on the ground, eyes close. At once, he went to her side. He called out her name several time. The pink hair suddenly stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing Naruto's worried face, she gave a smile. "You are safe..." she muttered weakly. Naruto looked at Ino, who was examining her.

"What happened?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. Haruhi approached Sakura and kneeled next to Naruto. "Ino, can't you do anything?"

The blond girl shook her head sadly. She was a medic nin but not good enough to be able to treat her. "Her bones are all broken to pieces..." she said. The rest looked away sadly. Sakura gave a reassuring smile, saying that her master, Tsunade, could fix it. Haruhi suddenly jolted, as something came to her.

"Maybe Misa could do something!" she punched a fist into her palm. Everyone looked at her, eyebrow rose. She bit her thumb and red liquid drip out. She made some seals and slammed her hands on the ground. A puff of smoke and a white she cat with a tint of black at the end of its tail appeared.

"Wassup, Haruhi?" the she cat, Misa, mewed. Her golden cat eyes glowed eerily. Akamaru began barking at the cat, making it jumped. Haruhi clasped her hands pleadingly and explained to the she cat. It leaped on top of the injured Sakura, its paw landed gently, circling around her right side. Misa tail swished from right to left and back as she let out a purr. "I'll see what I can do... hm? Why didn't you ask Saori?". Haruhi put up a smile, telling her he was busy. The she cat gave a suspicious look but let it go. She began moving her tail on Sakura's right arm. As the tip of the tail touches, black ink appeared. Weird letters was written all over Sakura. Her paw touched Sakura lightly. The letters glowed and dissolved into her. The she cat nudged the girl. Sakura was able to move her body and was strong enough.

"Thank you, Misa!" Haruhi said, scratching the she cat forehead. Misa purred, happy to receive a scratch. Naruto suddenly grabbed the cat and threw her in the air. "THANKS A LOT KITTY!" he shouted out loud. The she cat landed on four and growled at the boy. He just grinned sheepishly.

"It's not perfectly healed." Misa warned, her golden eyes narrowed at Sakura. She then turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi, I'll contact your brother for you. He is probably messing around right now. When he comes, ask him to heal those bones."

Haruhi nodded and the cat disappeared. Sakura moved about her right arm. She thanked Haruhi. The ground suddenly cracked and big scaly serpents popped out.

* * *

As Sasuke battled the annoying huge snakes, Itachi backed away and started to leave. Sasuke saw what he was doing and called out to him.

"Where do you think you are going?!" he spitted coldly at his brother. The Akatsuki member gazed fondly at the raven haired. A gentle smile crept on his tired face.

"I really want to finish our fight, little brother." he said, turning away from him. Sasuke slayed the last annoying snake and faced the back of the cloaked man. He began to chase him, his sword clenched tightly as he ran." I have something important to attend to. Perhaps this is not the day...". A cloud of sand and he disappeared. The boy shook in anger when he failed to catch his brother. His anger disappeared when he thought of a certain pink haired. He whispered her name under his breath and went off in search of the flower.


	10. Chapter 10

In the midst of dodging attacks from weird creatures, Saori was mentally screaming his head off. In fear? Nope. Regret. He was cursing himself, calling himself stupid for succumbing to curiosity. Now he knew why it was such a creepy jutsu with only 2 of survival. Firstly, ordinary weapons and techniques do not harm those weird creatures. Even his sword, named Soul, that harm spiritual objects only did little effect on them. Secondly, those people whose first instinct was to run away are damn smart people. The longer you stay, you would realise, there was no way out. The weird creatures, once pissed off, multiply every seconds and a weak barrier that was around the circle strenghten every moment. He would either die with his soul taken away or squashed to death. He knew the structure of the jutsu well as the original came from his clan. Orochimaru changed a little bit of here and there and apparently, he changed the jutsu a lot. Those creatures were not soul reapers. They gave a different aura. Who knows what they are. He was scratching his brain for some solution and something actually came. "Oh well, might as well give it a try..." he shrugged, digging into his pocket, revealing a... brush?

* * *

The team swung into action as the serpents started to attack. Sakura wanted to give a killer punch to one of the serpents but her arm was stopped by fingers holding back her arms back. She turned to see Haruhi shaking her head at her. A pleading eyes on her face, telling her not to do anything reckless. Sakura released her fist, watching the rest beating up the snake. The huge Akamaru was biting one of the serpents, making it hiss. Sakura sighed. She knew the rest could handle it without her. A lighting strike made her looked up. A raven haired, clutching a blade, sliced the serpents easily and landed in front of Sakura. The guys watched him warily. His eyes, now no longer red, gazed into the pink haired green. She gazed back.He was about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud whine.

"Damn you, Sasuke!!" a fuming blue eyed blond screamed. "That was my kill!! You stole it!!"

Sasuke faced him sideways with a smirk on his face. He folded his arms. "Too bad." was all he said. That two words made Naruto even mad. He began to hurl a chain of childish curses at the raven haired. Sasuke ignored him and turned back to Sakura. "Are you alright?" he asked in a soft voice that could barely be heard. Sakura smiled at his expected soft side and nodded. He began to walk away. The energetic blond stopped his mad hurling of curses. "Where the hell do you think you are going?!" he screamed.

Sasuke continued walking only stopping when Haruhi grabbed his shirt, asking him to stay. He turned, looking at her for a reason. Haruhi was twiddling with her fingers. She looked up, her eyes were wet. She was about to cry. "Please stay with me... just for awhile." she choked. "Till nii-sama comes back." She looked at him pleadingly. Sasuke let out a sighed. He did not like the idea of staying around with his old comrades. It only made him feel even more uncomfortable, reminding him of the past. But he agreed anyway. A smile came back to her face again. He felt a sudden pushed behind and Naruto's face popped beside him. "Sasuke! I'll drag you back to Konoha no matter what!" the boy grinned. Sasuke just stood there silently.

* * *

_Woohoo! I'm such a genius! _

His mind was filled with praises for himself. He finally managed to break the circle... all thanks to a brush. For a full hour, he had been trying to add some strokes to the lettering around the cave, hoping it would do something, and surprisingly it did. The circle was breaking up and those creatures retreated back into their world, hissing. It seemed that he had totally changed the jutsu and created another one that seemed to make the area grew... flowers. Well, it was just flowers. That was what he thought, until it bit him. He yowled in pain as he lifted his leg and rubbed his bitten ankle. He could feel sand falling onto his hair. The first thing in his mind was _Uh oh. _He had forgotten one important thing. The cave was falling apart and with the barrier that was holding it up slowly disappearing, the whole place was collapsing.

* * *

Sasuke appearance did not bother them anymore. For the past few minutes, he had been standing there silently as Naruto bombarded him with questions annoyingly while Sakura just stared at him. The rest just mind their own business. Kakashi was reading his beloved book. He suddenly snapped it close.

"I thought you had retired" kakashi said out loud, to no one in particular. Everyone looked at him. A man with an ANBU mask and Konoha's headband appeared out of nowhere.

"A personal mission." the man said. " Your mission has already ended. Why don't you return back to Konoha?"

Kakashi was silent. Naruto was the one who replied. "We are waiting for someone." the blond said. The ANBU nodded a few moments as he eyed everyone. He stopped at Kakashi.

"You don't have to wait." he said and in an ordering voice, ordered the rest to return back to Konoha. Naruto wanted to argue but Kakashi motioned him to silent. The ANBU continued. "Take those two with you. Hokage-sama had been informed about their arrival in Konoha soon."

Kakashi eyes went wide for a moment. Everyone was surprised too. Haruhi cocked her head, confused. "Why must I go there too?". The ANBU just kept silenced. Kakashi called the rest to gather and prepare to leave. Everyone started moving towards him except Haruhi and Sasuke who stay put. "I'm not going back" Sasuke said as the ANBU faced him. Haruhi stood rooted to the ground and shook her head firmly. "I'm waiting for niisan!"

"Just go." the man said to Haruhi. "I'll bring him to you."

"That will not be necessary. I could smell your stinky smell a kilometre away." Saori was sitting down at the edge of the cliff, pinching his nose. His deep purple hair swayed with the wind, revealing his other eye. A pale shade of purple, a contrast to his right's red. " Stop acting so young and tough, old man!"

The 'ANBU' break his henge, from a man, he became an old bent man with white hair and long beard. Everyone's jaw dropped except for Kakashi and those who had not met the man earlier. Ino was especially shocked. After all, it was her grandfather.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: If you have read the story before, you'd realise I deleted some chapters. If I continued the way it was... It will never gonna end! -sigh-**

* * *

Saori leaped and landed with a thud beside Haruhi. Exhaustion flooded his body, though he did not show it. He has an urge to let himself go and succumbed to exhaustion but the presence of the old man kept him standing. He did not wish to show weakness in front of him. There was a tense atmosphere surrounded the both of them as they looked at each other in silence. Saori broke the silence. " You looked awfully old than I expected."

The old man twitched in annoyance. Old man Yamanaka had expected the boy to grow more mature and perhaps lose the foul mouth of his. As he eyed the boy, he realised the child who he had taught once years ago had grew. But there was something that disturbed him. His left eye. That was not his eye. Definitely. He erased his thought as he cleared his throat.

"Saori, I'm here to informed you that your mission has ended. Therefore, you are requested to return back to Konoha. Your mission was considered a failure." the old man told him, in a firm voice. He then turned towards the rest behind him that had stopped moving when Saori landed, signalling them to move on. The old man's words had clearly rose curiosity within them but they decided to move on.

Haruhi watched as colors drained out of her brother's face. He turned pale, too shock to say anything. Haruhi did not understand what was the conversation about. She watched her brother trembled, eyes wide. She had never seen him in that state, ever. She slowly wrapped her fingers around her brother's cold, pale, trembling hand. Her heart eased a little as she he accepted her fingers and the trembling reduced. He gave her a small smile.

Sasuke watched Saori's reaction curiously. What was the old man talking about? A mission? Returning to Konoha? Saori was beginning to gain his composure. His eye burned with hatred as he gazed at the man. His quivering stopped as he let go of Haruhi's hand. With his Sharingan, Sasuke noticed a sudden rise of chakra level in him. It was odd, different from the ones he normally saw. It was like Naruto's burning red chakra but different. Pale purple chakra seeped out of him.

A smug suddenly appeared on his face. "Go back?" he said, shadows of his hair covered his eye. He looked up, staring straight into the old man. "Ah, I bet you are going to babble about how regretful you were, not able to stop us. Yeah, they were stupid weren't they? Trying to do something so impossible... Such a pity. They left Konoha unprotected though it took a total of eight years... eight years to find the village's very own weak spot. Weaker than we expected though. So certain that you could fend yourselves from anything..."

The old man walked towards him, noticing the sudden increase of his abnormal chakra. His long white robe swept the ground as he walked. "Don't tell me... don't tell me it was you who killed them..?" the man stopped, glaring back at him with hatred and disbelief. Saori pulled his head back and gazed at the sky as the rest waited for an answer. He looked back with a frown.

" That was really mean... accusing me of killing my own clan mates!" Saori frowned. The old man looked at him for a moment and sighed. He was quiet then looked at Saori with an annoyed face.

"Wipe that frown away! It's so fake!" the old man hissed at him, who in turn, stick out his tongue childishly. The old man turned to other two. "We are going back to Konoha. You have no choice."

Sasuke was about to say something when something blurry hit him. Haruhi gasped. The old man turned to Saori, who nodded slightly and shrugged. He grabbed Sasuke on his back, and disappeared from sight. Saori and Haruhi disappeared after him.

--

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked, trailing behind her brother. She had enough trouble trying to understand what was going on. Her brother glanced at her, a smile on his face. He then looked back ahead of him.

"Do you remember the time when we planned an escape... and kinda prepared something...?" Saori asked her, his voice was clear, with a hint of mischief. Haruhi scrunched her eyebrows, trying to remember something. She suddenly slammed her fist onto the other palm in remembrance. He let out a soft laugh. Haruhi then cocked her head in confusion.

"Nii-sama.." she started. "I do remember we planned something but... we didn't do anything."

"Oh, you didn't. " he grinned, looking behind at her. "But I did."


End file.
